Cold Feet
by RandomShortStories
Summary: Frisk decides to sneak out during the night instead of confronting Toriel in the morning. This leaves them sick, tired and hungry. How will they fare once they reach the outside world? (Updated 06/11)


Frisk kept themselves awake. As kind as Toriel was to them, something felt 'off' about the ruins. They had already eaten the pie Toriel had given them when they were pretending to sleep earlier - They hadn't eaten in about a day, after all. Toriel walked past the bedroom door, making sure it was silent before heading into her own bedroom. This was Frisk's chance - They got up, sneaked down the stairs and ran for the exit. At the end of the hall they heard footsteps but Frisk kept running. Frisk ran out the door at the end of the corridor and shut it. They heard a voice from the other side of the door but it didn't re-open.

Frisk looked down and was surprised to see snow covering the ground. Without any choice, Frisk walked forwards until they reached a set of bars. Behind Frisk was the quiet but audible sound of snow crunching. Frisk feared the worst; some of the monsters in the Ruins had almost been enough to stop them but they weren't in the Ruins anymore.

"Human"

Frisk locked up. The cold finally getting to them, as they heard a monster speak to them. Toriel was right - It was dangerous out here.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Frisk never swore, it felt dirty to them. But if they did, they would have swore thousands of times by now.

"Turn around and shake my hand"

Frisk shut their eyes, turned around and grabbed their hand; hoping for a quick death. They grabbed the hand and flinched...

 **pfffffffffffffffffffft**

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick" the stranger said, expecting Frisk to laugh. Frisk tried to laugh but the cold they had been fighting off for the last week had clogged out their throat at last, causing Frisk to start coughing heavily.

The skeleton took a step back, unsure of what to do "uh, anyways..." he stuttered "you're a human right?

Frisk, still coughing, gave the skeleton a thumbs up whilst coughing into the other arm. The lack of sleep as well as their sickness was catching up with them.

"well uh, I'm sans. sans the skeleton" Sans continued, slightly concerned. "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but y'know... i don't really care about catching anybody. my brother, papyrus, on the other hand, is a human hunting fanatic"

Frisk's eyes widened slightly, why was this 'Sans' person not attacking them and even giving them warning that their brother may attack them? It all made no sense.

"yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking. just follow me through the gate thingy; papyrus made it too big to stop anyone." Sans started walking forwards, beckoning Frisk to come along with him, to which Frisk obliged. "just hide behind that stand, i'll talk to him."

And so Sans did. And despite Sans' best efforts, Papyrus absolutely refused to investigate the stand, assuming that his brother was fooling him. As the conversation rounded to an end, Frisk felt themselves getting drowsy, as they hid under the stand for safety. Despite their body's efforts, Frisk stayed awake. They bumped into doggo who they spared easily - They were already too tired to move anyways. Sans decided to give them the warning on blue attacks anyways, despite Frisk's easy completion of the fight with Doggo. Sliding across the ice, Frisk continued onwards until they bumped into the electrical puzzle. Papyrus got a shock, which managed to get a chuckle out of Sans and Frisk, much to Papyrus' dismay. Papyrus walked across the maze to give the orb to Frisk, accidentally revealing the answer in the way. Frisk walked forwards, the blur of the footsteps below telling them where to go. Frisk's eyes closed for a second, enough for them to lose balance and hit the electrical wall around them. It all went black.

Sans watched as the human hit their head against the invisible electrical field. Sans watched as Frisk's body went limp upon receiving the shock. Sans watched as a red liquid started to leak out of the human's head. Sans watched as Papyrus ran in the maze, carrying the human's body out. Sans watched as Papyrus tried to shake them awake. Sans watched as the human breathed slowly, breaths occasionally replaced with a cough. It took several seconds for Sans to move again, as the last few seconds of sound started crashing inside his skull all at once. The thud, the zap and Papyrus' frantic yelling all hit him at once. Sans knelt beside the human, watching as red liquid oozed out onto the snow below. Papyrus was asking questions in quick succession, all of them being heard by Sans but none registered.

Sans grabbed the human as well as Papyrus and ran back to Snowdin. Had he already broken the promise he made to the person on the other side of that door? Had he killed them?

Sans worked like he had never before, almost blocking out Papyrus. He grabbed a cloth from the kitchen, used it to clean the human's head and for a makeshift bandage and sat them on the couch. Several hours passed, with both Papyrus and Sans silently watching the human. Eventually, the human's eyes opened. Then the human stood up quickly, walking a few steps before collapsing again.

Frisk had awoken. Their head hurt and they were still hungry and they were in a house, but none of that was Frisk's main concern. Frisk needed to get to a sink and fast. They stood up and tried walking towards the sink they spotted in the corner of their eye. They fell but they tried again. And fell again. They were too late. Despite Frisk's best efforts, they vomited in the middle of the floor, with the very few things in their stomach coming back out. Frisk curled up and closed their eyes, still fully awake but they were in too much pain and felt too ill to do anything else.

Both Sans and Papyrus had watched the human's ejection of bodily fluids onto their floor. Sans shook the human as they laid down on the floor, but they were mostly unresponsive, not including the few times they tried to shake Sans' hand off of them. Humans were confusing creatures.


End file.
